FML
by RE-jects666
Summary: Today, the girl that broke my heart in Middle School transferred to my college. Turns out our parents arranged our marriage so we marry when we're both 20. I'm turning 20 in a few months and our parents threw us out so we can live together. FML
1. Chapter 1

Well here's a new story that's been in my mind for like the past 6 months that's been inspired by way too many Percy Jackson stories I read and a dream I had when I had in sixth grade (which was like a year and half ago). I wasn't really going to post this until both of my stories were decently where I wanted them to be. And I have to say it's fucking hard to write two stories at a time. I don't even know how people even manage to do it.

Besides that, right now I'm in Shanghai, China right now using Microsoft Word 2003. FML. I freaking hate Microsoft Word 2003. I used to love it until 2007 came out. Times change I guess.

Yeah so I'm stuck in a suite writing on this shitty laptop with no Maplestory for the moment. I'm trying to get Nexon to unblock my account in China, but I don't think its going to happen any time soon. Sad since I could've made hermit before school started.

By the way, I almost forgot to mention this, but for the time being I'm not going to update Nightlord since I got like half of the story already written out back home in America, and didn't feel like taking a USB or emailing it to myself. I might update Power of Existence. Might since I'm fucking bored over here.

Yeah so here's my new story and fuck that was probably the longest AN I have ever written. Probably because I haven't done anything productive except getting a haircut since I got here.

Disclaimer: blondes are hot. Whoops wrong one. I do not own Naruto

* * *

The day began normally for Naruto. Waking up, smashing the alarm clock, saying hi to his parents, running out of the house with a toast in his mouth, flipping off his best friend Sasuke, Saying hi to Sakura, flipping Sasuke off again, fist pounding Kiba, flipping off Sasuke, yell at beginners in his tennis club, flipping off Shikamaru cause he called him lazy, giving his lunch to Chouji, flipping Sasuke off again, talking some sense into Ino, and did I mention flipping of Sasuke?

Think I did already. Yeah so that's basically what it was like for him everyday in Konoha college. Everyday it felt great being around his friends. He didn't want it to end, but he knew, deep in his heart, that they were going to graduate and leave for their separate ways.

He was going to savor the time he was spending.

Growing up was bitch for Naruto. His parents a large animation company called Kage Pictures. His mom most of the time was home a few hours after he gotten home while his dad mostly lived in the office. If that wasn't bad enough living basically with a single parent, He was also failing in his early academic days.

He tended to skip class, vandalize some of the school equipment, and getting into fights. His parents tried to correct him, but their work used up almost all their time with him.

Naruto did make a come back in Middle School, a huge one since he was able to get into a one of the top twenty colleges. And it was all because of his homeroom teacher Iruka, and _her_.

He didn't want to remember her. It always gave him a heartache just to remember her face, her name. Naruto loved her. Emphasis on loved. She had changed for the worst during the end of the school year. He had watched her turn into a selfish bitch. It broke his heart just to leave her.

That's when his bestfriend Sasuke dragged him to a tennis match. Naruto at first just scoffed at the sport since anybody can hit a ball. Sasuke only rolled his eyes and dragged him to a court and pushed a racket into his hands. At that moment, when Sasuke beat the shit out of him badly, that Naruto truly understand the underlay of tennis.

If your grip is wrong you're fucked. If your eyes wander for a fraction of a millisecond you're fucked. If your footwork wasn't great you're fucked. If your racket's angle was off you're fucked. If you hit the ball an inch earlier you're fucked. If your judgement of the ball speed and angle was wrong you're fucked. And most importantly, if can't react your majorly fucked.

So he practiced constantly, it gave him a feeling of adrenaline and accomplishment to play and beat somebody. It felt great, like it was the best day of his life replayed over and over again. He still made time for his studies, but any other time he was on the courts practicing. It took his mind off of _her_.

He hadn't even seen her for the past seven years. And he didn't want to. It was simple as that.

Naruto's wish always came true the past seven years, but now it didn't.

It was during the first half of second period. Naruto was paying attention and taking notes during class when this raven haired girl with lavender eyes walked into his class. Everybody turned their head towards her. Behind him Kiba whistled. She was slim and had an athletis figure. Her skin was smooth and unblemished. She was wearing skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt that said 'Bad Girl'.

Naruto felt his heart break into tiny little pieces (optional. cue 'Heart Breaker' by Taio Cruz). What was _she _doing here? He couldn't believe it, but _she_ was standing there right in front of him.

"Damn she's a keeper," Kiba leaned forward and whispered to him. Naruto only dumbly nodded. Shock had numbed all his senses.

The rest of the day way too slowly for his tastes, it looks like that she was in all of his classes. The only respite he had from her was the tennis club after school.

During school they didn't even acknowledge each others presence let alone look at each other at all. They pass each other in the hallway, they have the same lunch, and yet the silence between them was unbearable.

Naruto sighed as he headed home with his tennis bag slung over his shoulder. Taking the train home was always his preferred way. It was better than walking all the way home on the streets.

He fumbled his house key as he reached his home. It wasn't quite as large as a mansion, but it was larger than a average house. Naruto opened the door and dropped the tennis bag on the next to the door.

His mom wasn't going to be home for another couple of hours so h had some time to burn before he started on his homework. Naruto walked towards the fridge to grab himself some coke. When he had his coke, he headed towards the living room, but stopped when he saw who was there.

_Well fuck_

* * *

Well here's the first chapter of my new story. I might have the next chapter up in a few days maybe tomorrow until then tell me how I did. When I say that I mean REVIEW LIKE HELL!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the late update. Mom dragged me to lots of places in the last few days. I barely had enough computer time to check my email. Here's some feedback to some of my reviewers since I was too lazy to reply to them via the reply button.

Weirdanimecat- I agree. I was repeating some stuff way to many times, but it is going to get better once I start putting in some dialogue.

Majestic Star Arceus- It's not hard flipping Sasuke off. Find a picture of him and put it on the wall, and then flip it off.

Sumerkiss- I am mostly a mellow person in real life, and don't swear that much. Only time that I swear is when I'm playing Xbox or writing since that's when my real personality come out.

Tarik- O.o. Oh wait there was a 'c' never mind.

Tarik- I don't know if you're the same person or not but there is some holes in your threat. You can't kill me with my own skull since I have to die first, and if I die then theoretically I discontinued the story.

Oh my god I almost forgot. My mom like dragged me to this arcade place that I started going there when I was like 7ish, and a couple blocks down was like the most awesomest ramen restaurant ever. The ramen there was like…like- damn I'm speechless. It was so good (understatement). I finished the bowl in less than five minutes and the entire bowl was at least a foot in diameter and like 10 inches tall. I think I pulled a Naruto back than.

Anybody who thinks on trying the ramen when you're in Shanghai the restaurants on Nanjing road and it's called Ajisen Ramen. And no I don't know where exactly it is, but they have a couple restaurants along the road since they're really popular.

New chapter starts… right after I get lunch.

_Well fuck_

Naruto started in disbelief as _she _was sitting in the living room couch along with his parents. His jaw clenched and his knuckles turned white.

"Oh good your back Naruto, why don't come and join us?" His mother called out. Naruto knew not to disobey his mother so he painstakingly walked towards the couch. When he got there, he sat down next to _her_ and completely opposite of his parents.

Normally people don't sit next to the person that you really hate unless you have to, but Naruto knew that if he sat across from _her_ than he had to stare straight at her. It was better to sit next to _her_ so that it both of them won't have to see each other's face.

"Well son, it seems that you want to know what your old Middle School friend is doing here," Naruto's father said.

"Ex-friend," He interrupted. His parents didn't faze at all, and they only continued.

"Well you see, our companies not doing so great and we're going bankrupt if we keep on going. So your father called in one of his best friends from college, and turns out that he also had a large company that was about to go bankrupt," His mother continued in place of his father, " You probably heard of their company. It's called Byakugan Manufactures."

Of course Naruto heard of them. They were the biggest electronic manufactures in Japan. He only wondered how Byakugan Manufactures were going bankrupt if they were doing so well.

As if sensing his thoughts, his father said, "Half of their income comes from stocks, and right now they're plummeting. We also depend on stocks to keep our incoming coming in. That's why both our companies our losing money.

"Hiashi and I decided to arrange a marriage for both of our children was the only solution to saving both our companies."

Everything clicked in Naruto's mind. _Oh hell no_ He thought. His body was rigid from the sudden revelation. His face paled and his knuckles turned even whiter if that was possible. Before, he can yell at both his parents, his mother called out, "Why don't we leave you with Hinata here? It gives you time to get acquainted with your future wife."

At that, both of his parents stood up and walked out of the living room.

An awkward silence fell on top of both of them. Abruptly, Naruto spoke, "Get out." Hinata turned her head and raised an eyebrow at him. "Get out," he repeated, "I don't want anything to do with you." It didn't sound aggressive, but it hinted the hidden anger within it.

"Kind of too late for that," Hinata replied with a humorless laugh, "My father threw me out already, and your parents are going to too. Your stuffs been already moved to another house just like mine has."

Naruto froze before bolting out of the living and towards the stairs for his room. He slammed the door to his room open only to find nothing in it except for the curtain drapes. He kept on staring at the empty room to what he felt like it was hours except it was only for seconds.

"Shocking isn't it?" Naruto whipped around to see Hinata leaning against the wall behind him with her arms crossed. "Why aren't you shocked?" He asked her. Hinata smirked. "Cause I have better control over my emotions, and I already vented." Naruto's eyes narrowed when she said vented.

"So what poor chap did you vent it on?" Naruto asked turning around again to face his empty room. "That's none of your business," was what he heard.

Naruto suddenly had the urge to hit something, and so he did. His fist slammed against the wall. It hurt, but the pain calmed him down a bit. Just enough to not kill, maim, or disfigure Hinata. _Fuck_ he mentally screamed.

This day kept on getting worse and worse. Naruto's ears perked as another set of footsteps came from the stairs. Hinata too turned around to find Naruto's mother standing at the base of the stairs.

"Looks like you found out. We wanted to tell you after you guys got acquainted," Naruto's mother took out two sheets of paper and handed both them each one. "This is were you guys will be living."

Hinata left without a word, but Naruto stayed behind. "Mom," he said without hiding the anger in his voice, "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked. His mother only turned around and answered, "You're going to thank us in a few months,"

"What do you mean?"

"You guys are getting married when both of you guys turn twenty. And if I recall, your birthdays in a few months isn't it?" with that she left.

Naruto stood there fuming for second before deciding that it was better to find his new house. He stomped towards the front door in his anger, but hesitated when he saw his tennis bag. _Screw it I got kicked out of my parents' house so I might as well take it_. Hefting his tennis bag over his shoulder, he walked towards the front door looking at the sheet of paper that held the address and directions to his new home.

His eyebrows twitched when he read the address. Apparently it was an apartment, and it was halfway across the city. _Fuck my Life_.

After an hour train ride and 3 train switches, he finally arrived at his apartment only to find a silver convertible on the front steps. Naruto walked up towards his room. He was greatly surprised when the front door moved when he pushed it open.

Tired from his train trip, he decided to call maintenance later thinking the lock was just broken. The apartment was okay. It wasn't lavish like his parent's house, but it wasn't as poorly decorated either.

It had six rooms. Two bedrooms, a dining room, a kitchen, a bathroom with a shower, and a living room with a 30" flat screen TV. Sighing, he dumped his bag on the living's room's salmon colored couch and went into the kitchen to find some water. The kitchen had alternate black and white glossy tiles line up on the floor and halfway up the wall. It was stocked with a built in oven, microwave, and three cooking tops.

Not to mention the water dispenser built into the fridge.

Naruto foraged around for a cup. After a couple minutes he finally found one. He used the built in water dispenser before heading out towards the bathroom. Both rooms sandwiched the bathroom. Right as he stepped foot into this tiny room that had all three rooms connected together, the bathroom door swung open. The steam flooded out of the room before clearing up.

Naruto dropped his cup. The floor was carpeted so the cup didn't break upon impact, and it was only water that stained the carpet. He didn't really care about the cup right now since in stood the bathroom was a a naked Hinata with only a towel covering her. The towel hugged all her curves allowing Naruto a great view.

If he didn'te hate her a lot than Naruto wouldn't passed out from blood loss. Though, the only thought that they came across was…

"What the hell are you doing here you bitch/bastard?"

Yay! Chapter finished. And it only took like 2 hours. I swear I'm writing faster than I usually do. Probably because I have nothing to do, and this keyboard feels way better than my Acer. I don't know how to describe it, but its like the keyboard need more energy to press it down.

You piano people probably knows know what I mean. It's like playing on a Schimmel than on a Yamaha or Kawai. I hope I get more reviews. I was happy with the amount I got since it was like the most reviews I had for a first chapter.

Debatable since I totally forgot how many reviews I first got for Power of Existence.

Goodbye


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really freaking sorry for the late updates. I got back from China with 4 day jet lag, got sick the next week right after Halo: Reach came out, and right now I'm having major writer's block. Sigh….. On the good side I'm now somehow addicted to Kellogg's Special K red berry cereal! Yeah I know I worry about eating healthy more than I do about you guys. I got like a couple PM's to update but I wasn't in the mood to reply and all those stuff, things, shit…. Yeah I'm not in my right mind. I plan to keep on updating this story along with POE if you guys were wondering. Turns my other naruhina story isn't that popular so I'm going to keep on focusing on my main ones. No promises on fast updates though. I swear I have minor ADD…

Disclaimer: because of his mental illnesses, RE-jects666 does not own Naruto or he would get sued by the original mangaka even though RE-jects666 has better plot line than him.

OMG I just remembered I got a new laptop! Now I'm paranoid about using 2010 word since its only 60 day free trial and I'm afraid that I can't go into my stories anymore after it expires. Uh… yeah onto the story now…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight. You got kicked out and now living in an apartment with your fiancé who has violent mood swings."

"Yep, that's about right," Naruto replied. His best friend Sasuke Uchiha was sitting across from in an unimportant diner. Sasuke Uchiha. Second born within the Uchiha family, and second heir to Uchiha Industries. Yes, Sasuke can be a cocky bastard from time to time though he was Naruto's bestfriend, and Naruto loved to compete against him. Whether it's in sports, studies, music, or just plain arguing both of them were at each other's throats.

"I'm betting my car that you'll knock her up in 3 months."

Naruto spat out the water that he was drinking while Sasuke said that. Sasuke swore as many tiny saliva infused water got on him. Naruto started gagging while Sasuke glared at him. Some other people were staring at the pair curiously. The questionable rich emo then directed his glare from Naruto to the people who staring at them. Most of them turned, but a few heads appeared to turn back to their own business.

"What the -pant- hell -cough- man!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke only shrugged, "pretty sure something like that's going to happen if two healthy, hormonal raging teens are locked up together in an apartment until their marriage." It was Naruto's turn to glare at his friend. "I never told who I was marrying yet did I?"

Sasuke's interest piqued. It was true that Naruto kept the name of the fiancé a secret for his own reasons, but he knew Naruto's parents are somewhat picky with the friends their son is spending time with. So he had guessed that his parents probably already accepted the girl since they seem to orchestrate Naruto's sudden engagement.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was onto the engagement. Truthfully, if this had been any other girl, he would have been telling the truth out to every one of his friends in excitement. No, it was better this way. If Sasuke found it was Hinata, he would go to court trying to break apart engagement using the past as evidence that they weren't meant for each other. Right now, he didn't want to go to court. He was goddamn tired of everything right now. Best tell Sasuke later the now.

"Then tell me Naruto, is she hot?"

Naruto hesitated. Now that he thought about it, that incident when Hinata came out of the bathroom with only a towel revealed some curves that he didn't really want to see. His faced flushed red, but he looked down eating some food to try to hide his red face from Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the lack of an immediate response. It was normal for Naruto to blurt out every answer they ask him, but the lack of response is starting question who the hell is this girl.

"Yep she's hot. Hot enough to fry eggs on," Naruto's face was mostly back to normal after the minuscule time he stalled for. Sasuke's eyebrow lowered, and his earlier thought was banished, but it wasn't entirely gone either. "All the more reasons to have kids running around next year," Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto's face blanch.

"You know what maybe I should've told you she was ugly as a duck," Naruto murmured. "Hmm, your fault you told me she was hot," Sasuke retorted. "She's really not that hot. I was just exaggerating," Naruto mused as he played with his food.

"Yes, and I wasn't a person saying that you can fry eggs on her,"

"Bastard,"

"Last time I checked, I was legally born and I still have a father,"

"Bitch,"

"Nor am I a female dog,"

"Douchebag,"

"Now you're just running out of insults. Calling me an inflatable bag with a narrow hose isn't very insulting,"

"Perspective,"

Sasuke growled in frustration as he couldn't find a counter to that. Naruto meanwhile sported a huge smile having just won that exchange.

An awkward moment settled between them. Sasuke finally spoke up, "So where's your fiancé right now?" Naruto winced. "She's back at the apartment. I'll go back later when she's finally calmed down."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh so that's why you have a gauze pad on your cheek. Tell me what did you do to her?" He was having too much teasing Naruto.

Naruto rubbed the bandaged cheek gingerly. "Threw a freaking lamp at me when I walked in on her while she was in a towel," Sasuke's smirk grew slightly wider, "And tell me how she managed to throw a lamp at while holding the towel still?" This time Naruto did actually go blood red, but unlucky for him, he didn't hide it fast enough from Sasuke.

Though Sasuke decided to drop the subject as realized what time it was as he glanced at the big clock hanging by the wall of the diner. "Well I need to go soon, Sakura's going to neuter me if I'm late for our date." He stood up with Naruto following his lead. Sakura was dear friend of theirs. She was their when Naruto was in depression, and she was one of the people supporting him. Naruto actually felt some connection, but that was squashed when she was asked Sasuke out. Naruto didn't feel didn't feel any regret letting her go so he supported their relationship to the fullest.

Naruto sighed as he and Sasuke both walked out of the diner. The air was still slightly cold from the transition from winter to spring. It was a nice change for once. He looked up, it was getting late so the inky black starless sky showed. "Say hi to Sakura for me would you?" He abruptly said. Sasuke only 'hn'ed in response, but he stopped in front of his car.

"You're going back to the apartment?"

Naruto cringed, "Kind of have to since that's the only place I have left anyway." Sasuke nodded in understanding, "Think your lovely fiancé will welcome you with her calming attitude?"

"Doubt it, but it's been almost 2 hours since I got kicked out so I think she'll be at least in a talking mood," Naruto sighed again, "oh well see at school on Monday," He walked towards his car with a carefree goodbye wave, but was stopped by Sasuke again.

"By the way you better not do that to her,"

"Do what?" Naruto innocently asked, turning around to see Sasuke smirking at him.

"Fry eggs on her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So… how did I do? It's been a while since I wrote anything really. Oh and its Halloween next week. Might do a Naruhina oneshot though, already have something in my mind. By the way, guess what I'm going to be for Halloween? A ghost! Lol, I'm 13, and I'm using a garbage bag for the costume. Might get a cardboard sign, and write 'I'm sorry…I'm still alive' or 'give me candy to help me feel alive'. Hahahha. I feel so high right now. Speaking of high, my friend and I got high on scented hand sanitizers. They smell freaking delicious so we kept on sniffing them.

Just to clear something about the 'perspective' part, Naruto is questioning Sasuke's perspective on why he thinks douchebag is a bad word. Naruto thinks it's a bad word so, but Sasuke doesn't. Just to clear that up since I don't any reviews on it.

BTW

.

..

...

….

...

..

.

PIE! RAWR


	4. Chapter 4

Ok let me begin with my excuses.

The only problem with giving my excuses is that I don't have any so yes berate me as you please. And yes, I finally got my ass off of mangafox. I got really bored being at home for 2 weeks so I started browsing some manga. It's because of this reason that I'm losing sleep, and my eyesight.

I actually found some inspiration in one of the manga's ending for this story so I'll leave you to guess what the ending for this story will be.

Disclaimer: you guys know what I'm going to say now so I won't even say it.

* * *

Naruto trudged along the stairs up towards his apartment. It started the raining halfway so he had a few wet spots along his shoulders. He stopped in front of the apartment door staring wordlessly at the door, wondering what will happen behind the door. Naruto stood there for some time before shaking his damp hair, and walking straight into the door.

Silence and darkness greeted him. It was slightly eerie since it reminded him of one of those horror movies where the main character would step into a dark room and some then a creature would pop out and eat the person. Naruto shivered, but this wasn't a creature he was dealing with. It was his supposedly hot fiancé that hated him as much as he hated her.

Naruto took of his shoes and very slowly walked into the dark hallway, senses alert for the slightest disturbance. He stopped near the living room. There was a small light emitting from there.

He stepped into the room with hesitation. There lying on the couch was his fiancé. She was wearing a small, red dress and was hugging a pillow using her knees. Naruto couldn't see her face as it was staring lazily towards the TV that was in front of her. He silently turned around with the thought of a hot shower plaguing with mind.

"You're not going to say anything to me?"

Naruto stopped midstep.

"You were always like that, dense, stupid, a jackass. You know, that's why I left you. That's why I left you in the first place."

Naruto turned around and stared at Hinata. She kept on rambling.

"You left me when I needed you the most. And I hated you for it. I thought I can depend on you like I always did, but I was wrong."

Something was wrong with her. She normally wasn't like this. By now she would be throwing something at him, yet she hasn't moved an inch. Naruto stood there frozen. His mind was whirling like crazy_. What is she talking about?_

His thoughts were broken when Hinata started giggling. "But then I found it, my salvation. It saved me when you left me. I was happy, releasing all that pent anger." Her eyelids started fluttering before fully closing.

Hinata slumped sideways onto the armrest. Her breath, slow and light, spread throughout the dark room. Naruto stared at her. His thoughts jumbled more than tossed salad. But he moved out of the room. He later came back with a blue blanket.

Naruto walked towards Hinata blanket in tow, his visage expressionless. He was confused and his hatred towards her was fluctuating, unstable would be the better word. He laid the blanket on her, and it was then he smelt it.

It was something strong coming off of her. It was faint, but Naruto definitely smelt it. He couldn't quite place it, but he felt like he should know what the smell is.

Naruto released a deep sigh. Damn his gentleman side. He stood up from his kneeling position too tired to contempt anything. He headed out with the renewed thoughts of a hot shower and his own feelings.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. Her head pounded from the previous night, and her eyes strained at the sunlight. Slowly her bearings came to her. The blue blanket slide off of her as she slowly got into sitting position, but a sudden throb from her head brought her to clutch her head. God, last night was already a blur in her mind. Bits and pieces of it floated around in her head, but she had forgotten most of it already.

_Now's not the time to think about stuff_ she thought while dragging her aching body off the couch. She twisted her hips and stretched her arms, feeling the pleasure of release from her muscles. Hinata yawned and headed for the kitchen to make something satisfying for her stomach.

To her surprise, the kitchen was pretty well stocked. Sure, she needed to go out and buy some ingredients and other stuff to make this apartment homey, but right now it wasn't that bad. Glancing at the clock on the microwave, she set out making some omelets before the clock turned 10. Halfway through, she heard some shuffling of feet behind her from the doorway.

Out came an already dressed Naruto in black shorts and a short-sleeved orange T-shirt. He wordlessly passed Hinata who was opening a cupboard for a plate, and opened the fridge trying to find some milk. When he did, he grabbed and headed in another direction to get some cups. Hinata finished putting the omelets onto her plate, and headed towards the dining room with a fork. She was later joined by Naruto with a cup of milk in his hands.

Neither of them talked for a long while. An awkward silence set down on them until Hinata broke it.

"You seriously are going out like that?"

Naruto glanced at her for a brief moment.

"Yeah, I didn't know that you cared,"

"I don't. I was asking a question,"

"That question sounded that you cared,"

Hinata didn't respond to that.

Neither of them talked again.

Naruto stood up, bringing his milk stained glass to the kitchen, more specifically, the sink. He rinsed the glass with cool water before placing it in the dishwasher. Naruto treaded towards the door where his tennis bag was placed right beside it. Grabbing it, he called out from behind, "I won't be back for a while so do whatever you want, but don't mess up my room."

Hinata only responded with a, "You haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Again, why do you care?"

"Again, I don't, but this time I was making a statement,"

Naruto hesitated, "I'll get something on the road,"

Naruto took a step forward, but stopped again.

"Where are you going?"

"You need to stop caring so I don't have to answer your questions,"

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't care about you, and this time I'm curious,"

Hinata said it without raising her voice whatsoever.

"Curiosity killed the cat,"

"Satisfaction brought it back," Hinata countered.

Naruto grunted.

"Now are you going to answer my question or do I still have to drag it out from you?"

Naruto sighed, _What a bitch_ he thought, _then again she is a bitch._

"I'm going out for some practice,"

Hinata raised an invisible eyebrow.

"You actually play? I thought you were those ball boys trying to look cool carrying around a racket everywhere."

Her only response was the door slamming loudly, and Naruto's echoing footsteps.

* * *

Have a nice belated Merry Christmas and New Year. I was actually going to expand this, but I decided to send this out since I kept you guys waiting for a while. This is actually considered short to me so uh yeah, I'll try harder next time.


End file.
